(Not Quite) Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
by lexasknife
Summary: This is my take on Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, although the plot of this fanfiction is much different from the actual book. It's basically just Albus's time at Hogwarts! I hope you enjoy!


**Hullo, I'm Lexa and this is my version of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. I, personally, was kind of disappointed (as I know a lot of the fans were) so here's my story of Harry Potter's kids. I will warn you though, this has a completely different plotline, and I am nowhere near as good of an author as JK Rowling. With that said, I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

 **Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and characters belong to JK Rowling, not me.**

"But dad!" Lily, Albus's little sister, whined incessantly as their father slowly buttoned her pink cardigan. "Why can't I go to Hogwarts with Albus!" He smiled a little, but didn't answer.

"Lil, you've forgotten about me? Wow, I'm offended." James Potter was a tall, curly headed boy that found sarcasm was the best way to deal with anything that stepped in his path. Albus narrowed his eyes to look at James from afar, but, as usual, James ignored him. He and Albus used to be close, but when James started to be the "popular kid", everything changed. Albus was far too jealous, and that built far too many barriers between them.

"Aw, Lily! I'm going to miss you too!" Albus's eyes started watering, already missing his family. That was something he hated about himself: he cried too easily. James was always fine with going back to school- he actually wanted to stay there over the summer months- but Albus was heartbroken already, and they were still only packing for the upcoming semester.

"Lily, you'll have your turn soon!" his mom said, just coming through the kitchen door. She ran a hand through Lily's hair, and she calmed down a little bit. "Besides, I think that Albus already has enough to worry about without you adding to his pile." She winked at him, and he winced, knowing that anxiety would stop him from enjoying his first year at Hogwarts. Albus's mother knew him better than anyone. He couldn't picture her fighting against evil, although he was constantly told otherwise.

"Okay, we've gotten all my books, clothes, parchment, blankets, umbrella-" Albus started to say, his voice going faster than usual.

"Umbrella? You're seriously bringing an umbrella?" James laughed. That was the first thing he had said to Albus since the morning, even though he had had plenty of opportunities to start a conversation. Still, Albus didn't make any attempt either.

"Yes," Albus said stubbornly. "You never know when it could rain." He continued on with what he was saying before. "So now all I need to get is a wand, I guess."

"No, I think that it'd be just fine to go to Hogwarts with no wand. Don't you think, dad?" A boyish grin came onto James's face, and it was so infectious even Albus wanted to smile. Of course, he resisted.

"James," their dad, Harry Potter, said his name like a warning.

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Albus can take care of himself just fine. Lighten up, okay?" James replied with a determined attitude. That was one of the only things that Albus had in common with his brother: they were always stubborn, probably too stubborn.

"Speaking of wands, when can we go? You've told us so much about Ollivander's! I can't wait anymore!" If Lily wasn't complaining about going to Hogwarts, she was complaining about visiting Diagon Alley. This time, however, she got what she wanted.

Our parents exchanged a look, and my father nodded after a moment. "Yes, I think we're ready to go now, unless you can think of anything else?" He was pleading Ginny to come up with some random excuse why we shouldn't go yet. Harry never wanted to go out in public anymore because people wouldn't stop bombarding him with questions and picture requests. He thought that the media attention would fade over the years, but if anything, it just got stronger when he had kids.

"Actually," Albus interrupted. "I think I need to run to the restroom." Without waiting for a response, I ran up the stairs, each step creaking behind me.

"You can do this." Albus splashed a bit of cold water onto his face, trying to calm his raging nerves. "You can do this," he repeated, more firm this time.

Meeting new people was always a struggle for Albus, and that was another thing he hated about himself. _Why can't I be more like James?_ Albus seemed to wonder that at least twice a day. James could be annoying at times, but at least he was confident and social.

"You can do this!" Albus said it once more, this time with a smile plastered on his face. It felt unnatural, and it looked like he was trying not to cry. With that he slowly walked down the stairs, trying to hold on to every moment of solitude.

"You can do this," he muttered under his breath.

He didn't know how far from the truth he was.

"Albus, get in the car! We're already running late." Harry's voice was frantic, and the moment Albus closed his door, the car was moving.

"I didn't know we were on such a tight schedule…" Albus said quietly, not expecting anyone to hear him.

"Your brother reminded me that Ollivander's changed its closing time, so we have to hurry!" His father made a sharp turn, and Albus's face got smushed against the window.

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?" Albus said with agitated voice, glaring at James.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" Even an apology from him sounded insincere. But still, James probably had a point. Even though Albus and him weren't nearly as close anymore, Albus didn't think his brother would intentionally ruin his life at Hogwarts.

"Sorry," Albus grumbled, hating to admit that he might have made a mistake in accusing James.

James ignored him. "Hey, Mom, can you turn on the radio? The Muggle one, that is." Without saying a word, their mother turned a knob at the front of the car. Plain music starts playing, and the rest of the car ride went by in silence.

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of (Not Quite) Harry Potter and the Cursed Child! I know it was short and terrible, but hopefully I'll get better with time. Anyways, leave a comment if you enjoyed! The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow! -Lexa**


End file.
